gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Tubbington
Über mich Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und ich liebe 'GLEE!!!!!!!'' Meine Beiträge * Meine Lieblingscharakter #'''Blaine Anderson ( Darren Criss ) ''und'' Lord Tubbington ( Aragon ) #'Sam Evans ( Chord Overstreet )' ' '.................................................. irgendwann später................... #Brittany Pierce ( Heather Morris ) #Santana Lopez ( Naya Rivera ) #Quinn Fabray ( Dianna Agron ) #Kurt Hummel ( Chris Colfer ) #Sebastian Smythe ( Grant Gustin ) #Kitty Wilde ( Becca Tobin ) #Artie Abrams ( Kevin McHale ) #Brody Weston ( Dean Geyer ) #Noah Puckerman ( Mark Salling ) #Finn Hudson ( Cory Monteith ) #Tina Cohen-Chang ( Jenna Ushkowitz ) #Rachel Berry ( Lea Michele ) #Ryder Lynn ( Blake Jenner ) #Cassandra July ( Kate Hudson ) #Isabelle Wright ( Sarah Jessica Parker ) #Emma Pillsbury ( Jayma Mays ) #Will Schuester ( Matthew Morrison ) 'Lieblingspaare' #'Klaine' ( Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson ) #Wildebrams ( Kitty Wilde & Artie Abrams ) #Quick ( Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman ) #Dantana ( Dani & Santana Lopez ) #Santittany ( Brittany S. Pierce & Santana Lopez ) #Artittany ( Artie Abrams & Brittany S. Pierce ) ' 'Lieblingsfreundschaften #'BLAM' ( Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans ) #THE UNHOLY TRINITY ( Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany Pierce ) #Hummelpezberry ( Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry ) #Blina ( Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang ) #Pinn ( Noah Puckerman & Finn Hudson ) #Blainttany ( Blaine Anderson & Brittany Pierce ) #Kurtcedes ( Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones ) #Quartie ( Quinn Fabray & Artie Abrams ) #Faberry ( Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry ) #Karley (Kitty Wilde & Marley Rose) #Quinncedes ( Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones ) 'Lieblingssongs' 'Staffel 1' # Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) # Don't Rain On My Parade (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) # Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) # I Say a Little Prayer (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) # Defying Gravity (Furcht und Tadel) # Jessie's Girl (Guter Ruf) # It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) # I Could Have Danced All Night (Remix) # Hello, I Love You (Hallo Hölle!) # Faithfully # I'll Stand By You (Balladen) # Beth (Viel Theater!) # Safety Dance (Der Traum macht die Musik) # Maybe This Time (April, April) # True Colors (Haarspaltereien) # Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) # One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) # Good Vibrations # Bust Your Windows (Acafellas) # Tonight (Kinder der Lüge) # Smile (Wer ist im Bilde?) # Total Eclipse of the Heart (Schlechter Ruf) 'Lieblingsepisoden' 'Staffel 1' #Kinder der Lüge #Angeregte Organismen #Ouvertüre #Der Traum macht die Musik #Spielverderberspiele #Acafellas #Balladen #Wer ist im Bilde? #Haarspaltereien #Im Takt der Angst #Furcht und Tadel #Jenseits von Gut und Sue #Liebe ist ein weiter Weg #Alles steht auf dem Spiel #Guter Ruf #Schlechter Ruf #Hallo Hölle! #The Power Of Madonna #Viel Theater! #Triumph oder Trauer? #Remix #April, April 'Staffel 2' #Unsere eigenen Songs #Ungeküsst #Dicht ist Pflicht #Sexy #New York #Britney/Brittany #Rivalen der Krone #Liebeslied zum Leid #Born This Way #Das jüngste Gerücht #Amor muss verrückt sein #The Rocky Horror Glee Show #Das neue Toastament #Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten #Duette #Ersatzspieler #Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle #Neue Welten #Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat #Nacht der Vernachlässigten #Das Comeback der Teufelin #Totenfeier 'Staffel 3' #Love Side Story #Was würde Michael Jackson tun? #Im Schatten des Bruders #Das Purple-Piano Project #Menschliche Requisite #Zukunft voraus #Die Zeit deines Lebens #Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit # And the winner is... #Böse Klatsche #Einhornpower # I kissed a girl and I liked it #Irisch was los #Auf dem Weg # Galaktische Weihnachten # Saturday Night Glee-ver #Houston, wir haben ein Problem! #Will will # Spanisches Blut # Gorilla mit Herz # Am Ende aller Kräfte # Das Maria-Duell Staffel 4 #Kalender Boys #Eine lässt das Lieben #Die Diva in dir #Letzte Chancen mit Schuss #Dramen á la Hollywood #Dynamische Duette #Heimliche Laster #Vom Finden der Liebe #Wenn die Muse nicht küsst #Britney 2.0 #Ladies First #Gutes braucht seine Zeit #Tatsächlich ... Glee #Die neue und alte Rachel #Wiedersehen macht Freude #Licht aus #Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht #Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? #Fehde #Süße Träume #Schwanengesang #Glease 'Staffel 5' #New New York #Love Love Love #Movin' Out #The Quarterback #The Back-Up Plan #Puppet Master #100 #Trio #Tested #The Untitled Rachel Berry Project #City of Angels #Tina in the Sky with Diamonds #New Directions #Opening Night #A Katy or A GaGa #Bash #The End of Twerk #Frenemies #Old Dog, New Tricks #Previously Unaired Christmas